The Pack
by With-the-Wolves
Summary: Max and The Flock get "attacked" by wolf hybrids. Only these hybrids are different from erasers. They call themselves the pack.
1. Prologue

** Okay, this is my first story, so it may be a little bad. I don't know maybe thats just me. Please review with your compliments/ constructive criticism. **

** Anyway, Max and The Flock have to take a bit of a detour... They get "attacked" by wolf hybrids! Only these are completely different from Erasers. They don't turn into Werewolves, they actually can morph into wolves. They also aren't cold-blooded killers.(Oh No, the world will explode without cold-blooded killers!) Don't worry There will be appearances from Erasers. Enjoy!**

The Pack

I walked through the forest, my paws crackling in the wet, fall leaves. I paused as my companions pushed through the bare branches. The first one growled as a thorn pierced his skin. He glared at me , like I had willed it to hurt him.

"I still don't understand why you get to be leader, it's not like you're the oldest or anything." His words stung, since I knew they were true. Still, I turned to face him. "You should know why I'm leader." I growled.

The rest of the pack was staring at us. Several of them looked ready to cheer, because we all hate Luke. Still, he was useful to know. Yet I know he has always hated us right back, because if he hadn't walked into that building, he wouldn't be a wolf right now.

We had reached our destination. We scattered around the hilltop, waiting for the moon to be in the right location. I sat down, my tail brushing across the leaves.

Tyler ran up to me, Once again, I was slightly swayed by her smallness.

She was the only pup in our pack. I suppose I should be getting used to it but, she just seems tiny compared to the rest of us. She sat down next to me. "The moon is going to be really bright tonight." She said, her white fur standing out against the darkness around us.

Tyler can predict the weather.

_Really? _I thought, _It looks really cloudy_.

She looked at me. "It will be, Katana.

She can read minds, too.

As if on cue, all the clouds cleared, revealing the moon. It was beautiful, and it did look awfully bright. I gazed up at it, its beauty putting me in a trance.

I tilted my dark gray head back and howled.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples. Here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. **** Please read and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Have you ever felt truly happy? For wolves, it comes when you howl at the moon. It must be true for wolf-human hybrids, too because in just the seconds I was howling, I forgot all about the past few months, and I gave in to the trance. I was genuinely happy. We all seemed to be in the trance, locked in the moon's beautiful gaze.<p>

Suddenly, six winged figures flew across the moon, snapping us all out of the it.

_This is great! _I thought, my tail slowly wagging._ Just one of those birds would feed most of us. _I looked at my pack, most of them were looking up at the sky, confused, but Luke was just staring at me. Creepy.

"Pack" I yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. "Lets hunt!" We ran into the bare shrubbery, after the huge birds.

I looked at the sky. The birds were just barely visible against the dark sky. _They're too high,_ I thought, my heart sinking._We'll never reach them jumping. _I looked around, trying to find an idea. I looked at Luke, running behind me, he was still staring at me. Still creepy. Then I had an idea.

"Pack" I yelled, hoping they could hear me at the speeds we were going. "Pyramid formation." My pack seemed slightly uncertain, as we had never tried it before. But they got in position, Epi ran up beside me, and Luke and Sara got in front of us. The rest lined up behind us.

After a few minutes, we were in position.

I glanced at Epi, her black fur blended into the night perfectly. "On three" I said. She nodded slightly. _Good, we're all in position. _

I tried to focus on both the ground and Sara; if I stumbled, the hunt would be dead. Finally I gave the signal. "One" I said as a jumped onto Sara's back. It took me a moment to get my balance, then I looked over at Epi. _Oh No, _I thought. She was about to fall. I tried to scream her name, but words wouldn't come.

Then, in a very Epi-like moment, she jumped off. Without missing a beat, she ran up beside Luke, and jumped right back on.

I let out a breath. _That was close. Epi could've bee killed. _I glanced over, only to see her looking at me expectantly.

Typical, she wasn't even the least bit scared. _Fine Epi, have it your way._ I thought with growing amusedness.

"Two" I said, the signal for us to get ready. I could see the birds, a few yards above me. _They're Flying higher than most birds. I hope we can reach them._

My apprehension growing, I gave the signal for us to pounce. "Three" I said, my heart pounding. I leaped, exactly in time with Epi.

I grabbed one of the largest bird's legs. Just a second after I realized that these were hybrids, like us.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOH its so suspenseful. Well, maybe not really but,...YOU STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!<strong>

**Just Kidding. Hope you liked it. The second chapter will be coming soon**

** -Peace**


	3. Chapter 2

** Okay here's the 2nd chapter. Please review. If I get lots, then maybe the next chapter will come sooner. Peace!**

Once I realized that these were hybrids like us, I reduced my grip greatly. I couldn't let go because if I had, I would have plummeted to the ground and broken myself.

Even though we have accelerated healing, broken bones are never good, especially if we are in wolf form, we can't change back because it would heal as a wolf leg and...you get the idea.

As we fell toward the ground, the person I had grabbed was kicking me with FORCE. It felt like she was dropping bricks on my head.

As soon as I felt my hind legs reach the ground, I pinned her to the ground, trying to hold her down. She was STRONG, though. In like, maybe..fifteen seconds, she had thrown me off. I felt my head bang the ground when I hit, and I almost passed out. I staggered to my feet and turned back to my human form.

The girl was on me in seconds. In the second before she punched me, I noticed for the first time her wings, they were a light brown color and they were HUGE, like 14 feet across.

I was so distracted by them, I was surprised when she punched me. She hit me in the face, right on my nose. It was so powerful, it knocked me over. "Ow!" I said, irritated. "What was that for?"

She looked annoyed "You attacked me." She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She started to look around, and for the first time noticed my pack. When she looked back at me, her emotions seemed to be conflicting between confused, angry, and, just for a second, scared.

I tipped my head back as my nose started bleeding. "You know you guys look like giant birds from the ground, right?"

"So?" She said, looking at the sky.

"So we have to eat." I said, ennunciating slowly.

She didn't seem convinced, but right then, the other winged kids flew down and landing behind her. She turned around and noticed the winged kid Epi had got.

"Fang!" she yelled as she ran up to him.

He was laying face-down in the grass. Long gashes were all over his back, and his breathing was a bit shallow. I could see why she was freaking out but, he wasn't really hurt that badly. The gashes were shallow and, though he was unconcious, it was probably only from having Epi land on him.(We aren't the lightest wolf-hybrids in the world.)

Epi seemed to have figured this out, as she was standing off to the side, watching them with an amused expression on her face.

I looked around at the rest of the pack. They had all changed back to humans, and were standing around in a disorderly circle.

The winged kids were sitting around Fang. They didn't seem to have realized that he wasn't fatally wounded. They were urgentally talking, glancing around every so often.

I had to hear what they were talking about, so I tried to get closer.

The oldest girl seemed to sense me sneaking up. She stood up and turned to face me. Her gaze was fire. "This is your fault." She said, with venom in every word. "He would be fine if it wasn't for you."

I tried to return her gaze, but I just couldn' since we became wolves, none of us except for Luke has been able to glare at anything. "Girl" I said, trying to sound serious but failing miserably. "Fang will be fi-"

She cut me off. "First of all, my name is Max. Second, don't tell me that Fang will be fine, his back is practically ripped open!"

By now she was screaming, so I made a split-second decision and decided it would be best to walk away.

As I turned, I stumble on a slippery leaf. Regaining my balance, I started to walk away.

Max started to follow me when Fang sat up. He looked a little confused. His gaze locked on Max. "Where the heck are we?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I'm feeling pumped because I just finished my first football game ( I'm a cheerleader.) We won of course because the Eagles rock! Anyway, heres the fourth chapter. Thank you to SilverStar121, pearlgirl97, and emilyroorose for reviewing. I would love to hear from the rest of you. Please reveiw. It does help me write faster, I promise. Okay enough with you being all bored. Here is the story.**

We around around while they filled Fang in. They did seem to portraying US as the ones who caused this dillemna, but it wasn't...entirely our fault right? Okat maybe it was but...Never mind.

They conversed quietly for a few minutes and slowly helped fang to his feet.

His back was still bleeding a little, and I could see large rips where Epi's claws had peirced them.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked, unable to take my eyes of Fangs back. It was just so...grotesque.

Max glared at me. "Well, we can't fly away because of you."

I stared at her. "Technically" I said placing my words carefully. "I didn't even touch Fang. Epi got him all torn up. Sure, I gave the order to, but it's not really my fault you can't fly away."

I glanced at Epi. She was staring at me, dismayed. I shrugged. They're already mad at me. I mouthed to her.

We have great sight because of our wolf-ness, so I was sure she knew what I said.

Epi looked exasperated. Why do they need to be mad at me? She mouthed back.

I was about to respond when I noticed Max snapping her fingers right in my face.

I looked at her. "Why are you doing that?" I asked her.

She was still glaring at me. " I realize that dogs are easily distacted, but really, we were just having a conversation for like, two seconds."

Now, I realize that yes, I wasn't exactly listening to Max, but I had just discovered that there were winged kids. We aren't really that easily distacted.

She said something else that I didn't hear because I was admiring her wings.

"Do you think that we could get wings like yours?" I cut in. "Wings could be very handy for us."

She looked confused for a second. "Firstly, that's exactly what I'm talking about. Secondly, if you wanted to get wings, you would have to go through an incredibly painfull operation. The wings wouldn't work right even if you were willing to go through that."

"Uh...Okay. I said trying to process that. "Wait, how do you know they wouldn't work?"

One of the younger winged kids spoke. She seemed to be around 10 or 11 and her skin was a rich mocha color. "Well, the white-coats tried to graft wings onto erasers. It didn't really work; the erasers couldn't fly terribly fast and they weren't agile at all." She said in five seconds,

I tried to catch every word, but man! This girl could talk.

Sara spoke behind me. "You guys are being followed by erasers?" She said excitedly. She glanced at me, her eyes gleaming.

Max answered, her eyes flitting around everywhere. "Yeah, but now they usually send to many for the six of us to fight." Her voice was getting excited. "But you guyscould help us. There are so many of you, we could win against any amount of erasers. You could fight with us!

Oh shoot. Had I forgotten to mention a tiny little detail. "That would be great Max" I said, preparing for the coming disaster. "But the thing is..well-

Max cut in. "This is great" She said, practically bouncing in happiness. "We would never be captured by white-coats anymore."

All of the winged kids looked excited too.

Gosh, I would be breaking their hearts.

"M-Max" I said, stammering a bit. "This wouldn't work"

She looked confused. "What do you mean? You said it would be great."

Wht did I have to word it like that? Why couldn't I just havesaid something else.

Well w-we." I just had to get it out. No matter what the price would be when they found out. "The thing is...we don't really fight erasers,"

I braced myself.

Max looked confused, then angry. "What do you mean you don't fight erasers!"


	5. Chapter 4

** Hola! I have been converted to spanish and none of you can understand me.**

**Haha! I bet some of you actually fell for that. :) Here is chapter 4. We had an early out today, and I have a few extra hours. So enjoy! PLEASE review. If you want to get these chapters faster, then reveiw. I'm not kidding. Oh, and SilverStar121, thank you for reveiwing. You are awesome, but is your caps lock stuck? Okay, I will stop boring you and let you read the chapter.**

* * *

><p>I tried to explain our story to Max, but before I could, she started attacking me. And that girl can punch and kick HARD! Before I knew it, I was on the ground.<p>

I tried to get up quickly, but Max held me down with her foot. She glared down at me. "What do you mean you don't fight erasers?" She said menacingly.

For the first time, I got a good look around. The winged kids had started attacking the rest of my pack. Huh. Weird how great the veiw was from the ground.

I brought my gaze up toward her. "Before I tell you, call off your...winged...people."

Max's foot pushed harder on my chest. "Why should I?" She said with the same menacing tone. "You could be working with the white-coats."

I had been expecting something like this, but when she said it, I just couldn't keep myself together. I burst out laughing.

"Working with them?" I said through my (slightly) hysterical laughter. "Why would we help them with anything anything?"

The winged kids seemed to have noticed my hysterics, as they had stopped attacking my pack. They were all just watching me. I was at loss for words, which was not being helped by Max's foot on my chest.

Luke spoke up. "Of course we don't work with those scientists; they ruined our lives!" He was getting angry again, just thinking about what happened.

"Luke" I said, trying with all of my soul not to scream at him. "They ruined your life. Not ours. Just yours." I was getting angry now. "And it only ruined your life because you can't play your stupid game anymore."

His eyes turned to fire then. not metephorically, either. Luke has this power thing that makes his eyes turn into little fireballs when he get really angry. "Katana" He said, his voice shaking in rage. He was trying hard not to yell, because he has had some issues with burnt hair and..skin and , once, fingers. "It was not a game. It was a way to make money. You're just angry because I actually had a decent life."

If I weren't in the whole foot situation, I would have laughed. Luke had the worst life out of all of us. I was about to say just that, when I noticed everyone staring at us. I wished then that I wasn't on the ground. It really doesn't give a person that whole "Mighty Leader" image.

I started struggling under her foot, but gosh, she is strong! Eventually, I gave up and relaxed on the greound. "Max?" I said, trying to sound all innocent. "Could you let me up?"

She looked down at me. "Tell me why you don't fight erasers." Her hair was blowing in the wind as she said it. It made her look like a hydra. Little scary.

"Do you want some coffee?" I asked.

She looked confused for a second, but that was all I needed. I threw all my weight against her. She was prepared though, so it didn't throw her off. However, it did give me enough slack to roll out from under her and spring to my feet.

"So how does that coffee sound?" I said, relaxing.

Max tilted her head. "What?"

"Do you want to get some coffee?" I repeated, enunciating slowly.

She stared at me in disbelief. "You were serious?" She said. The confusion in her voice evident.

"Well sure." I said, glancing around at everyone. There's a coffee shop somewhere over there. I said, pointing in the general direction of the shop.

Fang looked at me in disbelief. "There's a coffee shop in the woods?" He said, with suspicion.

"Yes" I said slowly. "It's all old and overgrown. It isn't really..."Open" or "Working". I said, looking in the direction I knew the coffee shop to be in.

Max glared at me. "Why should we trust you? Do you have a reason we should come?"

Time to lie a bit. "Here's why." I said with a dangerous tone in my voice. "There are ten of us and only six of you. We could easily overpower you." It was so convincing, I should've won a grammy or something.

Max narrowed her eyes. "You may outnumber us, but I gaurantee that we could beat every one of you."

They sure could. "Would you really be willing to risk it? You saw what happened to Fang." I looked at him as I said this. Dang! This lying stuff was easy.

Max looked a tad uncertain. Perfect. "You said that was an accident." That sharpness was still in her voice.

Man! I was good. I pretended to study my nails. "I may have said that, but heck, I could've been lying. Maybe I told Epi to do that to Fag."

Max barely hid the uncertainty in her glare. "What's keeping us from just flying away?"

I tried my hardest to keep a straight face. "If you do, we could attack you. Who knows how many of you will be fatally wounded. Maybe it would be you all. Now, is that what you want Max?" Maybe that was a little extreme.

I couldn't say why I needed them to stay so much. Maybe I just felt like they could help us.

The youngest winged kid was staring at me. It was a tad unnerving. "Max" She said, not taking her gaze off me. "She's lying." I was confused for a second. The little girl was staring at me so intently. In that second I understood. She could read minds.

Max looked down at her. "What do you mean Angel?"

I thought as hard as I could. _Please, please, please, please Angel, that's your name right? Please don't tell Max about us. I just need to be certain. We aren't workingwith erasers, I promise._

The look on Angel's face was unreadable. She whispered something in Max's ear. It could've been my imagination, but I thought I saw fear flash over Max's face. Maybe Angel had listened to me.

Max straightened. "Fine." She said, defiance in her voice. "We'll come get coffee with you."

I almost laughed when I saw Angel wink at me. "Good" I said, trying my hardest to keep a straight face.

I turned and led everyone toward the coffee shop.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, you all are ready to strangle me because I won't tell you their past. Blah Blah. Seriously, this chapter was getting way too long. It'll probably be in the next chapter. <strong>

**-pEACE**

**P.S. REVEIW**


	6. Chapter 5

**I FINALLY finished it. The 5th chapter is done. I know, most of you want to strangle me for taking too long, but I was just too lazy to write. Luckily, I was all energized from my CC meet and I finished it. I also wrote a Ranger's Apprentice one-shot, Will Gets Pranked. Go look at it if you wanna.**

**Anyway, most of you are gonna be angry because I didn't put their past in this chapter. I felt the chapter was getting a little long.**

**O.K. done chattering, read the chapter now.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't far to the coffee shop, so it didn't take us long to get there. I smiled as I walked through the rain-rotted door. It felt good to be back.<p>

I sat down at one of the tables delicately. They aren't very stable, so I wasn't surprised when Max's bench broke when she sat (A.K.A. JUMPED) down in it. I laughed, anyway.

She got to her feet and glared at me. Again. "You could've warned me about the benches." She snapped at me, stomping her foot on the ground. It broke through the floor, of course, and I laughed even harder.

After about five minutes, I calmed down to just a fit of giggles.

Max had managed to pull her foot from the floor and was currently sitting on the bench remains. Glaring at me. Surprise. "You could have warned us about this death trap."

I felt slightly offended. I mean, that was an exaggeration. None of the other winged kids were having issues. I smiled at her. "I could have told you that it was infested with unicorns. But that would have been an exaggeration as well."

Max kept glaring at me. Very originally. " You probally only "invited" us here because you knew it might collapse."

I started giggling when she said this. It was just too ridiculous.

She kept glaring at me. Constantly. "So now we're all going to die?"

Several other pack members started giggling with me. They actually beleived that we were evil.

"Max" I said, regaining my serious-ness. "This place is not going to collapse. We only came here because erasers are in the forest."

Max looked un-fazed. "Why does that matter if you're working with them?"

"Who said we were working with the erasers?"

"You did"

I kept my gaze on her. "I never said anything like that."

She smiled at me, her eyes reflecting the full moon. "You were thinking it though."

I pretended to be horrified. "How could you possibly know that?" I said in a ridiculous surprised voice. ''It isn't true, you know."

Max narrowed her eyes. "I know it's true because Angel can read minds."

I really almost laughed. "Yes" I said. "Angel can read minds. She's good at it, too"

Max glanced over at Angel, who only looked slightly guilty. Max looked at loss for words. Finally.

"I convinced her to lie for the good of us all." I said.

I was totally unprepared for her attack.

Max jumped over the table and pushed me out of my seat. Soon, I was pinned to the ground.

I tried to fight back, but I don't possess...strength. It's a little sad, really. Stupid scientists.

I thought that it was bad, but then I realized where we were.

"Max" I said, trying not to panic. My pack was backing away slowly and I knew it was only a matter of time. We were on the most unstable part of floor. It happened to be over a ten foot drop into a chasm under the coffee shop. Not fun to fall through. "Do you want to fall through the floor?"

Max glared at me. For the thousandth time. "I don't believe you. Why would we fall through the floor?" She spat.

I tried to relax against the ground. "Wow." I said. "You're just a mean person. Why can't you just get off of me?"

"Why should I?"

It was a good question, but evidently, I didn't have time to answer because the floor chose that moment to break under us.

I fell through immediately and plummeted the ten foot drop. Max, on the other hand, just hovered in the air.

I felt my leg break as I hit the ground. Not serious. Hopefully.

I slowly got to my feet, nearly fainting from the pain of putting weight on my broken leg. I glared at Max. "I told you it wasn't stable."

She glared back. "Well I'm sorry for not trusting you." She said sarcastically.

I nearly growled. I cast her another dark look and tried to storm up the hill. My leg didn't help and all I managed was an angry limp.

When I got to the top, I grabbed the door handle and yanked the door open. It fell off its hinges. Fabulous.

Max had already flown up and was sitting in MY seat. This time I did growl.

My pack was in a state of disarray when I came in. They were chattering and staring at the giant hole on the floor. Max, though was plotting with the other winged kids.I limped over.

"Do you beleive me now?" I said, slamming my hands on the table. My leg was throbbing and I knew I couldn't fight Max again.

Max smiled at me. "Can you really blame me?"

I have never wanted to attack someone more. But, I couldn't risk it, and I had a job to do anyway. My pack was depending on me so I swallowed my pride and asked. "Will you help us?"

Max looked at me like I had beetles in my hair. I probally did; bugs like moist places, right? The chasm definitely fits that description. "What?" She said

I took a deep breath "Will you help us?"

She was still looking at me like that. "Why do you need our help?"

"Um..." I stumbled for the words.

I heard Luke somewhere in my pack. "Tell them, Katana. Tell them how you lied."

Gosh, I wanted to kill Luke, unfortuanately though, my life isn't perfect. And, I still had the problem of what to tell Max. I smiled at Luke. "Fine."

I sat down next to Max and told her everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay we made it! Yes, yes, you all want to know their past. Maybe if you reveiw I'll tell you.<strong>


	7. Our Story, Part I

**Hey guys, I apologize that this took so long, and that their story is devided into parts, I just wanted to get this out tonight. Please REVEIW**!

* * *

><p>Well...they aren't really ashes that's just what we used to call them. There used to be this huge forest there that we all used to play in when we were little. Then one day, our mayor decided that we needed another parking lot.<p>

Anyway, we were just standing there, keeping cars from parking there.(I never said that we were perfect little angel children) When this black van pulled up. Wait, one thing, wow I really am terrible at stories like this, sorry, but I didn't tell you who "We" is. It was me, Luke, Epi, Sara, Glory, Kailee, Epi's twin brother, Bryson, Sara's two sisters, Emmy and Jennifer, and my older sister, Lael.

Okay, so this black van pulled up and these three huge guys jumped out. They were fast, too. Before we could even react to their presence, we were tied up in the trunk of their freakin' van.

I had never really freaking out and scaring the little kids. Unfortuanately, Luke happened to be doing just that.

I tried to calm him down, but all that accomplished was him kicking me in the head REALLY hard and knocking me out,

When I woke up I was on a white operating table. I didn't know if the people standing in front of me knew that I was awake, but I wasn't going to stay and find out. In two minutes, I had devised a plan to get out of there. I tried to sit up and start my brilliant plan, but I was strapped down. To make things worse, the scientists had noticed that I was awake and slowly started coming towards me with the sharp objects thst they were holding.

The next couple of hours are a blur of pain. I think it knocked me out a few times, but the pain didn't leave me in my sleep. The pain was terrible. It was worse than the time that I shattered my leg, worse than the time that I got hit by that car.

Eventually, the subsided. By this time, I could barely see, let alone stand. I became aware of someone carrying me, and I was comforted for maybe two seconds. Then I was thrown into a dog crate.

I wasn't aware of anything for a time. I have no idea how long. It could have been days or maybe even..minutes. Eventually I became aware enough to know that it was dark. Probably night, but maybe a windowless room, I don't know. The thing was, though, I could see. Not like your eyes get adjusted to darkeness, I could actually see the crates around me, and my friends inside of them. I could also see their eyes. Nine pairs of yellow, canine eyes stared back at me.

I yelped in fright. Then I heard Epi's voice beside me.

"Yours are the same way."

I was surprised by how deep her voice sounded. I responded and was surprised to hear my voice sounding equally deep. "How did we get this way?"

Epi didn't have an answer to that. No one did. Back then, this kind of thing was impossible to us.

I then decided that that should have been the least of our concerns. We were in dog crates. Really we were in a bad situation. So I did the only sensible thing that I could think of. I went to sleep.

I don't know when we discovered that we could change into wolves. It just sort of happened...I don't remember exactly but...I wish I remembered every detail. I remember changing the first time. It gave me a sense of...shortness. That was my first sense, before I felt the muscles underneath my fur, and felt all of my senses hightened. I remember the shortness.

Anyway, the next morning, we discovered that our eyes were all still yellow. Also, that we had a tiny, little window in our tiny, little room.

When the scientists came and got us that morning, I thought that they were going to answer our questions, maybe tell us why they brought us there. It was pretty far from the truth.

The next few days are a blur of pain in my mind. It was one test after another, all painfull in different ways. It was just horrible.

After a week, I knew that we had to escape. So, we began building a plan in that tiny room. It was great with all of our suggestions, and, by the time we had it ready, I knew that it couldn't fail.

Eventually, the day came to carry out our plan. Sadly, the details are lost in my mind. I remember that we were wolves at the time. We were being brought back to our cages, when we all attacked. We were very succesfull and landed on the ground, running almost on impact. We were almost to the door when Lael noticed that Luke was missing.

I swore under my breath. "No one left behind" I said to myself, and I went back to get him. Unfortuanately, the whole pack followed me, and I could do nothing about it without making noise, so I just gestured at them to keep quiet and continued on.

When we got back to our room, Luke was nowhere to be found.

"Freakin' deserter" I said under my breath as I backed out of the room. Straight into the trap.

We were caught, surrounded by scientists with tasers, and the sickest part of it was Luke, standing right next to one of the scientists, smiling like he had won somehow. I had never liked him.

They threw us back in our cages, but not before we were tased numerous times. I fell aslep soon, but not before vowing to get back at Luke.

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid Luke, now I have to think of some way for them to escape. If only I hadn't put him in the modern story. Dang it! Anyway, please tell me what you think! REVEIW!<strong>


	8. Our Story, Part II

**I've been on a roll, these past few days. It's probably the holiday. Only three days left until school. :(**

**Oh well. Here's Part II. I'm sorry that it still isn't complete, but my dad was yelling at me to get off of the computer last night. Plus, I was tired from Thanksgiving. We played our annual capture the flag game. And my team won. YAY!**

**I hope you enjoy this part of The Pack's life. Right now, I'm thinking that it will be a four-part thing.**

**Please Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Luke was thrown back into his cage.<p>

"Enjoy your time with the scientists?" I spat at him.

He didn't respond. Coward.

The next few minutes were the worst of my life. I don't even really remember why. It wasn't more painfull than the operation. We didn't really see anything that nightmarish or horrible. Maybe it was just because we finally realized what we were up against. That was the day that we saw the erasers.

At first, I thought that they were just giant people. Until my eyes focused and I saw their fur. And claws. And teeth. And those horrible yellow eyes that were so much like ours, yet so different. It was like their eyes had a...hungry...gleam in them.

We spent the next few weeks watching them hunt. Everything I saw sickened me. By this time, we had mostly accepted that we were wolves. Except for Luke. The idiot.

These "wolves" were total disgraces. They enjoyed torturing their victims, and playing with their dead meat. They were everything that real wolves weren't. Except maybe...strong.

Frome day 1, I had noticed that I was not strong, like someone would expect a wolf to be. I thought that maybe my perceptions were wrong or something, but, after seeing the erasers, I changed my mind. The scientist had wanted us to be weak. That would make it easier for them. We were just a test, we didn't need to be strong. That could wait for the ones after us.

Once I realized this, I realized more and more abour our current prison. We had no real purpose to these scientists, they only needed our DNA to find how to make more of us. I realized that if we didn't escape soon, we would all be killed.

That was the night I started working on escape plan 2.0

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I really hope that it was good, and not confusing. Now, REVEIW.<strong>

**Also, I don't want to advertise this here, but I am working on a Ranger's Apprentice/ Hunger Games crossover, and I am DESPERATELY in need of characters. So if you are a fan of those books, pleaseo see it. It is titled _Alyss, Please_****_Survive._**

**_-MEEEEEE_**


	9. Our Story, Part III

**Hello! I am really tired right now, but I did write this just now. Part III! But, it still isn't complete. One or two more parts left. Please read and reveiw! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>After what felt like weeks, I finally had the plan ready. Yet we still had the problem of Luke.<p>

Lael absolutley refused to leave without him. She kept saying that he had learned his lesson, and that he wouldn't betray us again. Yeah right.

We tried to explain that we would be ruined if my plan didn't work. That we just couldn't risk it.

But she didn't want to hear it. All she cared about was being with Luke. Fantastic.

So, not leaving anyone behind, we tried to figure good passageways, and defenses if Luke did betray us.

By the time our escape date got here, we were all freakin' jittery. Our nerves were higher than ever, and Luke was the last thing on our mind. If he betrayed us, our plan would crumble, but we were only thinking about whether the plan would work.

The scientists carried us back to our room, we all were playing dead, tired, really. When we got back to our room, I gave the signal, and we attacked the scientists. Hopefully, it wasn't fatal, but I didn't really care.

Within a few minutes, all of the scientists were incapacitated. Dead? Maybe. Probably not, but...we didn't really care about that.

Once they were taken care of, we went to that tiny, little window in our room. I really hoped that we would fit through. But, before I could consider that for long, scientists burst through the door. And they had tasers. Yay.

I turned to Epi. "Get Emmy and Jennifer out of here, then start getting everyone else out."

She nodded in acknowledgement.

Then I snarled at Luke. "You did betray us!"

I heard him say, "I never told these people anything!"

I ignored him. By this time Epi had gotten some of us out, but a majority were still in the room, watching the scientists who were coming towards us.

I made a decision. I lunged toward the first one, dodging his taser just barely. I landed on his chest, quickly bringing him to the ground. I felt him bringing the taser up behind me, and I barely moved in time. As I rolled out of the way, I felt an electrical crackle in my fur. But I was okay.

I leapt to my feet, my heart pounding. For just a second, I looked over my shoulder at Epi's progress. During that second, another scientist took her taser and brought it down hard on my head.

It took an immense amount of willpower for me to remain awake. I couldn't feel any part of my body, and I knew that I was about to fall over. I saw a scientist running towards me, and I hoped that my friends would have sense enough to keep going with the plan, even if I was captured.

I nearly gave up. I knew that I had almost no chance of getting out. I knew that I was going to be captured.

Then I heard a snarl behind me. I saw a black blur as Luke jumped over me onto the scientist. In a flash, he was by my side and guiding me toward the hole. I tried to tell him that I wasn't leaving until evryone else was gone, but he just pushed me out of the window.

As I fell through the air, I gasped at how high the window had been. I looked at the ground, and nearly panicked when I saw how far away it was. I calmed down, sorta, then braced myself for the impact.

I hit the ground, but it wasn't jarring like I had expected it to be. I was fine.

Before I could figure out the reason for this, Luke landed on top of me.

It didn't hurt, surprisingly. Maybe I was just fired up. But I still felt kind of disorriented.

I started yelling at Luke, but then I remembered to move. In the next five seconds, Sara landed right where I had been standing. I then noticed that I hadn't seen anyone who Epi had pushed out of the window before me. I started freaking out for a second, before I saw them sitting under a tree. I let out a breath of releif.

I turned to Luke, "Why would you push me out of that window? I told you I wasn't going out until everyone else was out!"

He looked at me mildly. "Everyone else up there could defend themselves. Sorry, but you couldn't."

I looked at him for a second, then went to wait for Epi. Luckily, she was the very next person to come down.

She looked at me for a minute. "You okay?" She said quietly.

"Why are you whispering?"

She looked alarmed. "They are about to let the erasers out."

I the blood drain from me. "Are you sure?" I said, trying to remain calm.

She saw my alarm. "I heard them talking about it just before I jumped out. We have to get out of here!"

She looked at me with her light yellow eyes, and I saw so much fear in them, that I knew she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked it. Now go and write a reveiw!<strong>

**I really don't have much to talk about today. We're about to got Black Friday shopping, so I guess that is something. Hopefully I won't get trampled.**

**-MEEEEE**


	10. Our Story, Part IV

**Okay, the story is finally complete! My computer is about to die, so I am keeping this note short. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We ran over to the tree, faster than either of us knew possible. Everyone was just hanging around, not really concerned. Lael was talking to Luke. Of course.<p>

"Guys, we have to go!" I said, my heart pounding in my ears.

Luke looked at me. "What's the problem?" He said mildly.

I growled at him. "We are about to be torn apart by erasers, that is the problem!"

There was a scared squeak from either Emmy or Jennifer. I realized that I had yelled. Loudly. I turned to Epi. "Get everyone calmed down and organized."

She nodded and whispered something to Sara. They turned and ran over to Emmy and Jennifer.

I glared at Luke, and ran to help get everyone calmed down.

I walked over to Epi and Sara, intent on helping, but they had already gotten everyone calmed down. I breathed a thanks to no one in particular that they had gotten it done quickly.

Then I heard a _creak_ as the gates opened. Everyone did, it was unmissable, and I realized that all order was about to leave.

Before I could think much longer, I yelled "North, North!"

I really hoped that everyone heard me, and, for a second, my heart sank when nobody moved. My worries were unfounded, though. Soon, everyone was running.

I was still for a moment, watching every run around me. I was facing the school. Then, I saw those terrible yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness. They focused on me, and time seemed to stand still. I realized that everyone had passed me. I was alone.

Then the eyes started coming closer, slowly. I was paralyzed for a moment, transfixed by those eyes. Then I heard a voice screaming behind me. "Run, Katana!"

That broke me out of my trance. Without wasting a second, I was running. I heard the eraser lunge forward behind me, and I knew that he could beat my speed. I didn't care. I wasn't going to be caught just standing there. If I had to be caught, I was going to be caught fighting.

I kept running, increasing my speed to an even faster pace. Strangely, though, I wasn't tiring. In all of the "tests" at the school, I tired easily, quickly, even. But now, I wasn't even a little tired.

I tried increasing my speed a little more, as I could feel the eraser straight behind me, but he still remained constntly behind me. So I made a decision. I slowed, just a little, as if I was getting tired. I felt the eraser slow a little, too, and I realized that he was playing with me.

I remained this pace for a few seconds more, and then took off, as fast as I could go. I could hear the eraser behind me, trying to catch up, but I had caught him by surprise. I kept running until he was far away. Then I turned back to a human and climbed the nearest tree.

I looked around, and realized that my pack was nowhere around me. I tried to hear them, but I couldn't. A pang of loneliness hit me as I realized that they were a long way away.

I tried to look at my surroundings, and, for once in my life, the trees seemed forbidding.

I realized that I would have to go back to the school to find my pack's tracks. I didn't look forward to this. But, I wasn't just going to be lonely for the rest of my life.

I tried to get comfortable in that tree, but it was cold and...hard. That seems stupid, considering the last place I slept was a dog cage, but it was.

Eventually, I got comfortable enough that I started to nod off. Until the rock hit me, and I fell out of the tree.

I screamed while I was fallng. Ever since I broke my leg, I have been terrified of falling out of trees.

When I hit the ground, I was happy to see my pack, standing under the tree. Then I was infuriated.

"Who the heck threw that rock?" I asked, trying to control my anger.

Everyone pointed at Luke. Of course.

Luke tried to look innocent, but failed miserably.

I stalked over to him, livid. "You could have just yelled!" I said, not controlling my anger at all.

"Sorry." He said mildly.

I knew I wasn't going to get anything more out of him, so I just dropped tha subject.

The next few weeks, we wandered aimlessly, trying only to get away from the school. At first, we were only thinking of getting away, but soon we realized that we needed shelter. Food wasn't a problem(we all knew how to hunt). Same thing with water. But shelter...we neede that desperately. We learned this the first night that it rained.

We thought about just finding some bushes or something, but, for the ten of us, that wouldn't be enough.

Just as I was about to give up, we found the coffee shop.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter should be out soon. Maybe. I do still have to think up, like, 20 characters for my Ranger's ApprenticeHunger Games FF. Luckily, I have pearlgirl97 and (hopefully) HPLunatic2499 to help me. Hopefully**

**Anyway, please reveiw.**


	11. Chapter 6

**Wow, it is late. Nearly midnight right now. Yawn. I amreally tired and will probably write something here that I will regret, so I'm not even going to try to write about something in my life. Enjoy, reveiw, whatever you want.**

* * *

><p>After we explained all this to Max, it was almost painful how many questions she had. Almost. It took awhile to answer them, but eventually we did it. Somehow.<p>

We really didn't have anything to do, then. We just hung around the coffee shop for what felt like hours, Max complaining the whole time about how they couldn't leave because of Fang's wings. Again.

I was getting sick of it and was about to scream at her as loud as I possibly could when we heard a loud noise outside. The flock looked unconcerned. The pack, however, froze instantly; we knew what it was.

We quickly jumped into our hiding places, while Max and her the flock stood bewildered.

Max looked at me from my spot behind the counter. "Why are you hiding?" She asked, right before another explosion outside.

"Get down!" I said, right as another explosion sounded.

I don't think she heard me, but she understood the urgentness, at least. She turned to the flock. "Find somewhere to hide." They got into places, Max ending up next to me.

"What is it?" She asked, just after another explosion rattled off.

I didn't have time to answer before the door fell in, and he walked in.

A silence fell overthe rickety store, and the sense of forboding that always came with him took over. He stomped into the shack, his footsteps seeming to rattle the store with every step.

He threw his gun toward the counter, and it came dangerously close to hitting Max and me. He then sat down, cursing when the bench he sat on broke.

He stood up, then stiffened for a moment, and smiled. "I know you're there." He said dangerously, like a cobra that has just located its favorite prey.

I cursed to myself, then slowly stood up, revealing myself to him.

He turned to face me. "Why must you always insist on hiding from me?"

I didn't respond. That would only make things worse.

I never had responded in the past. He wasn't expecting me to say anything. He only turned to the just-broken bench. He gestured toward it. "Fix it."

I walked over to it, and knelt down next to it. Ten seconds later, I stood back up. "I can't fix it." I said, then turned to walk away.

The man freakin' kicked me. On the back of my knee. My knees buckled, and I sank to the ground, but not before he deliver another kick to my thigh.

Once I was on the ground, I knew that it would be futile to think that he wouldn't kick me again. I was waiting for him to. Five seconds later, I glanced up at him, not understanding why he was hesitating. He seemed to be looking at the back wall of the store. I turned to see what was back there, and nearly choked. For a second, I was terrified, but then I realized the trick and I nearly grinned.

Fang was rising out of the hole in the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tired.<strong>

**-MEEEE**


	12. Chapter 7

**I knowm I took way too long updating this. But, I'm lazy... **

**If anyone wants someone to thank, it is Tuglover98 for begging me to update. Like on her knees. Literally, she was on her knees, begging please, update soon...sorry, I was distacted by an Avril Lavigne song. Called WTH.**

* * *

><p>I must admit, he looked terrifying. His black wings caught the slight wind, and the he had this expression on his face...It's impossible to explain, but he almost looked..soulless.<p>

I was scared, so I knew that the man must have been, too. I mean, if I were a jerk like him, a being who looked like a fallen angel would probably get me freaked out. Yes, this was all going through my mind.

Fang stopped rising, at a place where he was hovering over the hole. I saw him glance at me, and I winked at him, a plan forming in my mind.

He started to speak, but I didn't exactly hear the words, as I was concentrating on making my plan work. I assume that he said something that you would expect fallen angels to say. Like maybe, "You have sinned, now...I'm going to threaten your..soul." Well, maybe not exactly like that, but pretty close.

I began to change. I had an idea, a way to make myself more terrifying to him I knew where I needed to stop the transformation, so, somehow, I did. I looked myself over, and glanced around the cabin, looking for another pair of yellow eyes.

Fang was still talking when I located Epi. She was crouched under a table, pressed against the wall. I catch her eyes, and she nods. She'll tell everyone else about the plan.

We can communicate silently, through our eyes. It's like telepathy...only not.

With Epi caught up, I started the plan. I waited for Fang to stop talking. Then I let out a long, low growl.

The man looked at me, the girl at his feet. He let out a grunt of surprise as he saw my yellow eyes staring up at him. Still, growling I stood up, and I could hear the growl being echoed behind me.

My pack appeared out of their hiding places, nine wolves behind me. I was sure that we could not be beaten. It's not overconfidence when the other person has no chance of winning, right?

With this in mind, I tarted towards him, as he had started backing towards the door. I wasn't afraid. There was no need to be.

I forgot about the gun, though. If you have never been shot before, it isn't the best sensation. There is this giant noise, and then you brace a terrible pain. Good thing he wasn't a better shot or he might have actually hurt me. But he missed. Me at least. He hit Fang, so..that didn't help us. But man vs. ten weird wolf-people hybrids. It wasn't a long fight.

No, we didn't kill him. We killed his gun, though. He ran off, into the deep, dark woods, never to be seen again. By us, at least.

Once he ran off. Max and the flock appeared out of their hiding places. I smiled at Fang. "Thanks for your help."

Max asked me, "Who was that?"

"The hunter."

She raised an eyebrow at me, which infuriated me, because I can't do that. "And why haven't you taken care of him before?"

I didn't answer. The truth was, we had been afraid. I had feared his gun, thinking that he could cause casualties with it. I had doubted the pack's strength.

And it had been a mistake.


	13. Chapter 8

**I am tlaking in cdoe! Oh My Gsoh! I bet you dn'idt konw taht I was a spy! Bam! It bolws po'leps mndis! Oaky, I'm not ralely tlkanig in spy. I'ts a cool way to tpye, touhgh.**

* * *

><p>We don't hang around after the hunter leaves. Instead, we followed Max and the Flock, though they probably did not know where they were going. So that probably wasn't the smartest thing that we did.<p>

The forest that we had resided in was very..complex. Some crazy people say it is alive. Crazy people. Not me telling tourists lies so that they will stay out of our woods or anything...

They're confusing, though, and very easy to get lost in. I probably shoulda mentioned this to Max when she turned to me and said, "Where the heck are we?"

"I dunno." I said mildly. "You led us here."

"Give me a real answer." She said, demandingly.

"I can't tell you where you are unless I know where you are going." I said, smiling mockingly at her.

"Where we are going isn't important. Just tell us where we are!"

I tried to raise an eyebrow at her, which caused my pack to laugh at me. Hysterically. I cast a glare at them, and said to Max, "Even if I tell you exactly where we are, it won't help you. Besides, can't you use your...sense of direction, or fly up and look around?"

"I'm lost, okay?" She said angrily. "And how the heck am I supposed to fly up there?" She pointed to the heavy..overbrush that was above us. I admit that it would be a little difficult to get through.

"I have absolutely no reason why I should tell you."

Max looked at me in disbelief. "Lets look at everything you've done since we got her, then. You tore Fang's wings, meaning we now have to walk everywhere. Then, you put us all in danger in that death-trap that you call a building, and then, we got a visit from a man with a gun. AND he shot Fang. You don't think that you owe us?"

"I might owe you if you hadn't twisted my ankle. I might if you hadn't insisted on fighting me. I might if you had actually _helped_ us back there."

And then, she punched me. I, myself couldn't believe it. I mean, if she hadn't punched me so many times in the time we had known each other, then I might be more cooperative. She obviously didn't learn.

I fell, but., something happened with my ankle. I fell on it wrong or something. Maybe the wolf DNA...I don't know. I could definately hear a _crack_, though. Then there was the pain.

"!" I said in two seconds as soon as I felt it. I looked at Max, from the ground which didn't exactly help at all because I had to look up at her. "Now you've hindered us as well. So we're even on that count."

"Why has this hindered you? It's not as if you weren't just going to walk anyway."

"Quick getaways, Max. Wolves move faster than humans. And now, I can't change."

We cannot change if we get a broken bone. Something about broken bones...they don't change, so if we try...not fun.

She growled then. I swear it, she growled.

In that second, I was so sick of Max. So, I reached out and grabbed Bryson's hand, pulling myself to my feet. Then I looked Max in the eyes and said, "You're on Pike."

Then I tried to spin on my heel and walk away, but my leg totally ruined it, so I just managed to almost fall on top of Epi. But I didn't I gathered myself and limped away.

I didn't realize that I was making a huge mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaeh...my lfie is wried..and hcteic. P.S. Can you raed tihs aouhtr's ntoe? I can. But, tehn aigan, I mdae it, so...<strong>


	14. Chapter 9

**HELLO HELLo HELlo HEllo Hello hello. That is my fading hello. If you could read my last author's note, GOOD FOR YOU. You are not a failure! If you couldn't, then you are a failure. **

**Umm..I have a basketball game later, which I really don't want ot go to because I am terrible at basketball. Really I am.. Grrr...**

**Other than that..nthonig has ralely hpaepnd in my lfie.**

* * *

><p>As we walk away from them, me being supported slightly by Epi, Luke comes up to me and says, "Do you really think that was wise?"<p>

I'm feeling venomous so I say dryly, "Did you think that is was wise to betray us?"

"Of course I did. You guys were never going to escape. They would've captured you anyway." He says.

It did help that they knew exactly when and where we were going to escape. But I don't say this. I just turn away. Well, it would have been turning away. I fell because of my freaking ankle, but...

HE laughed when I fell. It was short and quiet, but I heard it. Luke was laughing at me. According to tradition, that should have been taken as a challenge. Given my situation, however, I just glared at him.

I continued down the trail, trying not to think of Max and thr Flock. Unfortuanately, it was impossible. She kept coming into my mind. Like an infuriating person does. I whisper to Epi, "Do you think that we should have left them there?"

She looks at me. "I'm not trying to undermine your authority, like some people," She glances at Luke. "But we probably should have stayed with them."

I sigh. I knew this all along, but I was too proud to turn around. I have to, though. For the pack.

I turn around and announce, "We are going back." Then, I start to walk in the other direction, back to where we had left the flock. I try to think of what I'm going to say to Max.

We had barely even started back when the erasers attack.

I don't know where they came from, or if they had been watching us. But, that wasn't really important at the time. "Run!" I yell, "Scatter!" And my pack transforms. Everyone but me. I don't even know how I'm going to get away, with my leg all broken. Unable to change.

Then, Epi comes up to me, unchanged. She doesn't even look scared. "Katana, I'm going to change and then you are going to get on my back."

It is a command, but she doesn't control me. "It'll slow you down." I say. "No."

She is a wolf by the time I finish. I can't even protest before she graps my unhurt ankle and starts dragging me away.

"Epi, stop!" I say to her, but she doesn't listen. I realize that we can keep going like this, dreadfully slow, or we can go a little faster with me on her back. It isn't a hard decision. "Okay Epi, I'll get on your back."

She releases me, and I get to my feet. I look over my shoulder, at the erasers. Somehow, they haven't noticed us. I say a silent prayer that they didn't get anyone else, and mount Epi.

The going is painfully slow, and any eraser could overtake us easily. But none come. I realize where we are going, then, and I realize what Epi is doing. I obviously have no say in it. But that's okay. I'm fine with the plan.

I can only hope that the erasers don't get us first.

**Now, you have read chapter 9. You should review. Really.**


	15. Chapter 10

**I have nothing to put here..so...**

* * *

><p>It doesn't take us long to reach Max and the flock. It also doesn't take the erasers long to catch up. and I swear. Every. Single. One of them had followed us. I hadn't thought that there were that many, but apparently...<p>

It was interesting, watching the flock fight them. Six against two hundred, yet, they were holding their own. Until Fang fell that is.

He had tripped, or something...I kind of had an obstructed view. Sitting under a bush doesn't give you the best view...

I know what your thinking, we should be helping, not hiding. But, the last time I checked, dying without killing a single enemy is not considered helping.

Something had hapened to Fang, though. And the ground is not a good fighting position. They were on him in seconds.

And then it started going downhill. Now, I'm no expert at veiwing battles, but I could tell that they were failing. Max was obviously focused on Fang, and distractions are not good. They started losing fast.

And then the wolf appeared. Like, out of nowhere. One second, no one was there, and then, a pure white wolf. What the heck?

Then, she joined the fight. And it was a big difference. She was quick. Faster than us, and much faster than the erasers. She was obviously strong too, which made me feel awesome. Not. But at least she was helping the non-eraser side win.

I didn't realize when the battle was over. I was..reflecting. But Epi stood up, and helped me up. Then the wolf walked over to us.

"Who are you?" I ask, forgetting that I'm in human form.

She cocks her head to one side,confused. In the wolf language, she says, "I can't speak human.."

I nod to her. Then, in the wolf language, I repeat, "Who are you?"

"I am called Swiftheart." She says, staring at me with her golden eyes. I wish I had golden eyes like that. But yellow works I guess...

I can't really think of a sentence that will ask every question that I need to ask, so I just say, "How...how can you do those things?"

"Same as you, I suppose."

"How can you not speak human, then. Can you not change?"

Her eyes feel with grief. "I'm stuck in wolf form. I used to be able to change, though."

I nod. "How did you just..appear there?"

She..smiles, I guess. Hard to tell with wolves. "I have powers. Invisibility is one of them.

Internally, I am freaking out. If I could get her to join us... "Would you like to travel with my pack and I?"

And then a thought fills my mind. _I will travel with you. If you help me become human again._

I look at her, and nod, thinking, _We'll try._

_ I only hope that you will._

Hopefully she won't go all mind-ready all the time.

* * *

><p><strong>SwiftslashxLeafstorm-I put you in!<strong>


	16. Chapter 11

**Issues that need addressing**

**1) I will be accepting characters for the sequel to this story. I'll pick my favorites to actually have lines and stuff, but... You can be a hybrid-thingy or you can be just a normal person. Doesn't matter. I might even put the best ones in this story...  
>2) There WILL be a sequel. If I ever get through writing this story.<br>3) I can't wait untill the new book comes out in February!  
>4) I guess that's it.<strong>

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to figure out that Swiftheart was different. She didn't, like, have...human feet or whatever, but, there where differences. The first was one that we noticed as soon as we got back to base.<p>

Now, before we were kidnapped by scientists, we all were tolerant of water. I liked swimming fine. It wasn't my favorite pastime, but it wasn't boring either.

Then we were changed, and it was different. Even in human form, I didn't like getting wet. I mean, not by choice. When the scientists came with hoses and buckets, I hated it. It was worse in wolf form, because fur dries a lot slower than skin, you know? So, no water. Even when we escaped, we avoided water whenever we could.

Swiftheart loved water. Our..cave overlooked a big lake. She jumped in as soon as she saw it. And then she didn't come up for like, an hour. Okay, maybe it wasn't quite an hour, but...Turns out she can breathe underwater.

Then, we got to adressing how she just, appeared in battle. She can turn invisible as well. Which is extremely handy.

She was strong, too. Not as strong as Max was, but a heck of a lot stronger than us. No, I was NOT jealous. Well...maybe a little, but can you really blame me?

What kind of person names their child Swiftheart, anyway? I mean, really. That's one thing I'm not jealous of.

We immediately tried to figure out why she was stuck. I mean, everything seemed fine with the girl. It took us an hour to figure this out. I know, that seems like a lot of time. It was.

Eventually, we gave up. Not permanantly, but it wasn't as if we could just magically change Swiftheart back.

While we were doing this Max and the flock were all lounging on our...um, borrowed couches. Technically, it's not stealing if the item in question is not being watched closely. Or nailed to the floor.

"So you couldn't fix her?" Max asked as we came in.

"There's nothing wrong with her." I said. "I have no idea how a person can even get stuck in their unnatural form."

We have two forms. Natural, which is the one that you start with, and unnatural, which is the things that you can become. For us, human=natural, wolf=unnatural.

Then, I had a thought. I turned to Swiftheart. "Are you a wolf?" Now that I think about it, that probably should have occured to me earlier.

"She tilted her head slightly. "Do I not look like a wolf?"

"No, I mean, where you a wolf before they changed you. Are you a wolf naturally?"

"I was a wolf before the white-coats came." She confirmed.

I fell onto a couch. I almost felt like laughing. A wolf. "Well, this changes things. You could change to a human, correct?"

She inclined her head slightly, so I took that as a yes.

I took a deep breath. The good news: This would probably make things easier. The bad news: I had no clue about hybrids who were naturally wolves.

The fact that Swiftheart was naturally a wolf had in no way had made my life easier.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	17. Chapter 12

"What do you mean you're leaving?" I practically yelled at Max. It had been a week since we discovered that Swiftheart was a wolf and things had not gotten much better. And now, Max wanted to leave.

"We're leaving. It seems pretty simple. Fang is nearly healed, and...we're going to get going."

The two of us were standing on the edge of the lake. The rest of the flock were flying over the lake, Swiftheart was swimming, and my pack was...somewhere.

"I thought you were staying until Fang was fully healed." I didn't want to admit it, but I was hoping that they would stay for longer. Protection and all...

"We decided that it would be best if we left. It isn't good for us to stay in one place for too long."

Then, my pack ran out the woods. Very quickly. Even faster when you consider that they were in wolf form. They were howling and barking and making all kinds of noise. Itr's a wonder that no campers heard them.

They were coming right towards us. Of course, when they reached us, Max just jumped into the air. I was knocked to the ground.

I was annoyed, but then, I heard their news. Epi came up to me, panting. "We figured it out."

"What did you figure out?" I asked.

She looked up into the sky above the woods. "We changed Swiftheart back."

"Really? How did you manage that?" I asked, following her gaze. I didn't see anything.

"Wait." She said, still gazing into space.

IThen, I saw her. Flying. She was flying down towards us. Her wings were light brown, dappled with white splotches. Wings.

Then she landed next to us. Her hair matched her wings, and her skin was pale. Her golden eyes gleamed.

"So, they fixed you?" I said, trying not to stare at her wings.

"Yep. You might want to ask them how, though. I'm not quite sure how they did it." She was talking in human. Which made sense, I guess.

"How did you manage it?" I asked Epi, who had turned back to human form.

She hesitated. "Umm...I think that it had something to do with..." She trailed off, shrugging at me.

"I hypnotized her." Came Luke's voice from the back of the crowd.

"You..hypnotized her." I said skeptically. Luke had never been known to actually succeed in hypnotizing someone.

"Yes, I did. It was very easy after that."

Max had walked up to Swiftheart. "You have wings?"

"Obviously."

"So..you have bird DNA?" She asked. The rest of the flock had landed and were gathering around us.

Swiftheart nodded. She turned to me. "Bella was my human name. My memory must have left."

I like how she worded that. Her memory left. "So..Bella."

She nodded.

I turned to Max. "Well, I think that you were leaving, so.." I gestured off into the distance.

Then Fang stepped up. "Why doesn't Bella come with us?" He asked.

"Because she's staying with us. The strength of the wolf is the pack, you know?" I said.

"Well, birds of a feather flock together." She said.

I was not going to get in a quotes war with Max. I turned to Bella. "Who do you want to go with?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I really don't care."

So now, we had something to fight over.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairly soon.<strong>


	18. Chapter 13

**...**

* * *

><p>"We aren't going to leave until you admit that Bella should come with us!" Max yelled at me. We had been shouting stuff like this at each other for about an hour. I was surprised that it hadn't come to blows.<p>

Why did Max want Bella so badly? I have no idea. It isn't as if she needed her. This is what I said to Max.

Max glared at me. "We have people hunting us almost every day. It's not exactly easy fending them off."

"Well we have them on us almost every day as well! And it's extremely difficult for us to fight them!"

Max rolled her eyes.

Then Bella came into the room. "Are you two still fighting over me?" She asked as she sat on one of the couches.

"Yes." I said. "This would really be easier if you just chose someone to stay with."

"I can't do that." She said. "I want you two to decide who needs me more."

I threw up my hands in exasperation. "Neither of us want to give, though. It will take us forever to figure out who you should stay with. And we don't have forever."

Bella shrugged. "You never know what could happen." She said.

Then my pack piled in through one of our curtain doors. Epi fell through first, and everyone fell on top of her.

I glared at them. "Why were you behind the curtain?" I asked, though I thought that I already knew the answer.

"We weren't eavesdropping, that's for sure." Luke said, which instantly assured me that that was exactly what they had been doing.

Not that they really had to try hard to eavesdrop. We had been shouting, after all...

I blinked, annoyed. I was about to make a reply, when a loud _thump_ on the roof captured all of our attention.

I ran to the nearest window(yes, we have windows), and I could feel Max right beside me. I gasped as I saw the scene around our cave.

Outside, large helicopters were circling, and there was the unmistakable glint of sunlight on metal. So they had guns. But, the most horrifying part was the erasers. That had to be at least a thousand of them, and they were everywhere.

I heard Max draw in a sharp breath, and I followed her gaze. Instantly I realized what she was looking at. The rest of the flock was flying overhead. And they were being shot at.

* * *

><p><strong>:p Duh-duh-duh<strong>


	19. Chapter 14

**I am going to finish today!**

* * *

><p>Max immediately sprang into action. She jumped through the window. Which I would not call the smartest of all the things that she could have done. But that's just my opinion.<p>

Bella immediately followed her. Again, not the smartest thing to do.

I ran to the entrance(smart) and ran out to the lake, where all of the erasers where. I instantly knew that we were horribly outnumbered.

I felt my pack come up behind me, and I admit, I was a little stunned for a moment.

Epi came up next to me. "What do we do, Katana?" She asked, and I could detect the faintest trace of fear in her voice.

I lowered my voice. "I have no idea. There are way too many of them."

She considered this for a moment. "What if we...tried to fight?"

"You know that would be suicide, Epi." I said, slightly surprised that she didn't see this.

"We could get away from those beasts if things get too bad." She said, and I instantly saw the logic in her suggestion.

Quickly, I relayed the order to my pack. Then, we ran into battle.

I pounced on an eraser, but I knew that it would barely faze the thing. So I bit into it's face quickly, and I tasted blood.

Before the thing could recover, I jumped to the next one. I repeated this a few times, and I was feeling pretty confident. Then I jumped to the..seventh one.

I misjudged the jump, and, instead of landing gracefully on the eraser's head, I crashed to the ground. The wind was knocked out of me, and I felt large, furry hands grab me.

Then, I saw Luke, sitting idle in a large clearing. "Luke!" I yelled. "Help!"

He glanced over at me, and when i saw the guilt in his eyes, I understood. He had betrayed us again. He wasn't going to help me. I looked wildly around for any other members of the pack, and I only saw Max, fighting back-to-back with Fang. "Max!" I yelled.

She glanced over at me, but she didn't act, she just stayed, fighting. I had a scond of hope, as I saw her rising, up above the head of an eraser, but then she started flying away. Her flock joined her, one by one, and soon, they were too far away.

The rest was a blur. I vaguely remember a bunch of cages. Some of my pack were already in cages. Bella was in one as well. The sound of helicopter blades.

Then blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>D:<strong>


	20. Epilogue

**It's the Final Chapter! Sorry, I was distracted by The Final Countdown...**

* * *

><p>"Luke betrayed us." I said for the millionth time. I was pretty sure that my pack was beginning to think that I was crazy.<p>

We were in a helicopter. Destination: Almost certainly the school.

"Katana, we understand that Luke betrayed us!" Epi yelled at me. We were all extremely...

Is it bad that I hate Max more than I hate Luke right now? It is, isn't it? It's just...she abandoned us. I guess I understand that she was doing the best thing for the flock, but...

Tomorrow, Luke will probably join us. He never will learn. If you think we're going to accept him...

I don't know if Lael will join Luke or stay with us. That's up to her.

As for the rest of us, we'll stick together. Wolves aren't made to be alone. Even human-wolf hybrids, or..wolf-bird-human hybrids. Maybe we'll escape.

Or we'll die. Gotta be a realist, you know?

* * *

><p><strong>Now, you have two choices:<strong>

**1) You can review, and I'll write a sequel. You can even PM me about OCs that you would like to see in the sequel.  
>-or-<br>You can NOT review and you'll never, ever see Katana, Bella, or any of the pack EVER again. And you won't find out what happens with Luke, either!**


End file.
